


Did You Fall...?

by Dawn21Saber



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: A few lines of caps, Can be seen as platonic or romantic idc, DEH Inspired, I cried writing this and idk why, Mentions of Remy and Emile but no real appearance, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Self-Loathing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, like just one and it’s soft, punches, slight blood, you know the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber
Summary: Patton’s back in school and has been doing okay the past four days. Until something happens and a certain twin decides he wants answers.(I wrote this late at night so uh enjoy)
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Did You Fall...?

**Author's Note:**

> (Heavy DEH Inspiration... that title hurts to type y’all)
> 
> Take my warning seriously when I say there is panic attacks. And mentions of attempted suicide, blood (not bad, just a sentence or two), some caps, light punches near end, self-loathing, and some depictions of said attempt. Please read with caution or don’t read at all if any of these are triggers for you. ❤️ Also, forgive any misspellings or rushed things you see. I wrote most of this late at night so idk how good most of it is.

Patton brushed his hand against the stark white cast around his left arm, hand to elbow. He sighed as Virgil continuously asked him if he was okay to go to school again today.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Patton kept replying as he picked up his school bag, slinging it gently over his right shoulder. “I’m fine, Virge.” He gave his older brother a smile. “I‘ve been back for four days... I’ll be fine.”

Virgil was older than him by five years, his dark brown, almost black, hair swept in front of his left eye and dyed purple in the front. His frantic brown eyes were scanning over Patton’s injury. He kept picking at the hand sewn purple patches on his black jacket in worry.

“Are you sure?” he asked once more as his younger brother turned towards the door.

“Of course,” Patton repeated, giving a hopefully happy smile as he pushed up his round glasses to keep them from falling. Upon seeing the older boy frown slightly, the caramel blonde sighed and lifted his hand, showing his phone. “Look, if something serious happens, I’ll call you or JJ or Lo will.”

Virgil, still worried but somewhat satisfied, gave a nod. “Okay...”

Patton didn’t like lying to his brother. At all. He was his only family after...

The boy shook his head slightly, a few strands of his caramel colored hair falling in front of his blue eyes. Before anymore thoughts could intrude on his faked happy mood, Patton straightened the collar of his blue polo and walked out the door, waving bye to his brother as he left.

Of course this had to happen today.

Of course it did because the universe hated him most out of anyone.

Patton was in the hall, sat on the floor with his back pressed against the lockers, knees pulled close, and tears streaming down his round face. His breathing was heavy and labored. He shut his eyes tight and stifled a sob. His hands gripped his hair as he began hearing his thoughts that he’d pushed down.

Idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-

Patton’s breath hitched as he heard a footsteps nearing him, frantic but quiet.

“Popstar?” came the surprisingly gentle voice of Janus. “Patton...? Patton, if you can hear my voice, squeeze my hand.”

A gentle hand slipped into his own. Patton wasted no time in squeezing Janus’s hand like it was his lifeline. He could hear Janus’s sharp intake of breath at how tightly he was holding him and loosened it out of instinct.

“Patton, listen to my voice, okay?” Janus’s smooth voice said. “Listen to me, am I okay to touch you?”

Patton nodded his head as best he could, breathing coming out in gasps as his chest tightened, causing him to release his friend’s hand and grab frantically at his shirt. He was able to undo the three buttons, but it still felt constricting.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off,” Patton yelled, not caring who heard him. He just wanted it off. It was choking him, constricting him. He couldn’t breathe. “I can’t –“ he heaved as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. “I can’t-can’t breathe!”

He felt arms take his shoulders and bring him closer to Janus. His head was pressed against the older boy’s chest, another hand - probably Logan’s - rubbing his back gently, flinching away every now and then when Patton would yelp.

“In four,” came Logan’s voice at his left ear, both of Patton’s friends doing the exercise, “hold for seven,” another pause, “out eight.” Both exhaled deeply, waiting for Patton to begin following their pattern.

As Patton felt the pattern from Janus’s breathing, he began trying to take in a breath. He choked on his sobs but managed a shaky one in. He held it for seven before exhaling for eight. He repeated it three more times before his shoulders lost their tension, Logan’s calming hand rubbing his back. He could hear the thump thump thump of Janus’s heart calming his nerves alongside the breathing exercise.

Once his breathing had normalized and his sobs had quieted down, being reduced to sniffles and watery hiccups, Patton lifted his hands from Janus’s yellow hoodie and winced at the dark tear stains he’d left on it.

“I’m s-“

Janus shook his head, jaw set and eyes full of concern. “Don’t,” he said simply. “You don’t have to apologize for every little thing you do, Patton.” He placed a scarred hand on the caramel haired boy’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard... and I don’t know who hurt you to make you do it, but you don’t have to apologize to me or Logan ever. We’re here for you, we love you unconditionally...” he trailed off as his own tears sprung to his eyes and his voice began to crack.

Logan’s freckled face came into Patton’s blurred vision, the former’s grey eyes scanning over the latter’s face with nothing but parental worry.

Heh. How the tables have turned, Patton thought with a sniffle.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Logan began hesitantly, pushing his square glasses up and wiping his own tears off his face, “what happened to make you have an attack at school? And such a severe one at that?”

Patton grimaced at the memory, more tears rolling down his face. “O-oh, uh...” He froze, unsure of what to tell them.

“Was it about...?” Janus’s trailed off, pushing his tawny hair out of his face as his eyes flicked to Patton’s cast.

They knew. Patton had told them the day after he’d gotten out of the hospital. He couldn’t have kept it from them if he tried, so he decided to get it over with and tell them. Save himself from more attacks like the one he’d just had.

In response, Patton gave a shuddered breath and shrugged. “Not... exactly,” he answered, voice hoarse and quiet. He bit his lip and fiddled with the hem of his polo and shifted on his legs, ticks from his social anxiety he did whenever he got nervous.

Janus merely nodded. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

“Class isn’t over for another...” Logan flipped his left wrist over, checking the watch face, “hour, so we’ve got time. And no one could have heard us,” he assured the now wild eyed Patton. “All the class rooms in this hall are empty and the teachers are having a curriculum meeting.”

Patton almost chuckled. Almost.

“Well, it isn’t exactly about my arm,” Patton began, giving a cough and wiping his eyes. “It, uh, it happened last block – my AP Psychology class.”

Logan’s eyes went wide. “Oh...” He’d already taken the class and knew exactly where Patton was going.

“We were-were talking about the, uh, the affects stuff like anxiety, bipolar disorder, post-maternal psychosis, and all could have on the mind and the changes they brought on...” Patton shuddered slightly. “We – well, we didn’t get to anxiety until the near end of the block, having just finished up on schizophrenia.” He bit his lip, fiddling with his polo once more. “Mrs. Summerall was listing the symptoms and then delve into the fact that it can go hand in hand with depression and cause some people to –“ He choked on the next word, unable to bring himself to say it. “It can make them y’know...”

Logan and Janus nodding in understanding, eyes gentle and calm. It was also a touchy subject for Patton, even before the tree.

“I-I-I don’t really know what h-happened next,” Patton stammered, tears beginning to stream down his face once more. He bit down on his lip, pain radiating from it before he felt something wet gliding down his chin, the strange tang of metal in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his sleeves tightly as his mind flashed back once more.

Patton was sitting on a tree limb, swinging his legs back and forth with his hand gripping the trunk and the other gripping the limb. Silent tears were running down his face void of emotion. He was looking out across a meadow that had a few trees sprinkled here and there. He gave a sad smile.

Such a beautiful place that was soon to be tainted by such an act... Patton thought miserably to himself, wincing at the surge of guilt inside him.

The caramel-haired boy shook the feeling and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he released his grip on the tree. He began leaning backwards.

“I love you, Virgil,” came his broken voice before he completely fell backwards.

Air rushed past him before he hit the ground harshly, his vision blacking and the air before forced out of his lungs. He was still conscious and became aware of an immense pain radiating from his left arm. He laid there, vision slowly returning, and heaved in air as his chest stung with sharp jabs of pain.

Once sight had returned, Patton looked at his arm to see it bent unnaturally, the forearm already swollen and turning into a purple-blue bruise. He felt something running down the back of his neck, most likely blood as he had hit his head.

Tears began streaming down his face.

“I can’t even die right,” he sobbed as he lay in the grass, pain radiating every inch of his body.

Patton zones back in on reality, realizing he had curled in on himself and he was breathing sporadically, heaving and choking on air.

“Janus,” came Logan’s strong tone.

Janus quickly grabbed Patton and lifted his head up, instructing him to breathe before he could be sent into another attack. His grey eyes locked on to the thin line of blood coming from a puncture in his lip.

Logan noticed it as well. He quickly grabbed a few tissues from the breast pocket of his dark blue flannel. He scooted over to Patton, who allowed him to wipe away the blood.

“Thanks...” Patton murmured after Logan was finished.

The normally stoic boy nodded, his face uncharacteristically slack.

“You stay here,” Janus instructed Logan, standing to his feet and helping Patton up.

Patton let out a quiet giggle as the top of Janus’s head only reached his chin. He was adorable.

Logan nodded and stood, his eyes looking down at Janus as well. “Where are you heading to?”

“I’m going to call Virgil.”

Patton’s eyes flew wide and he frantically shook his head. “N-no!” he shouted, startling the two juniors.

“Pat...” Logan began, his bespectacled eyes level with Patton’s. “Let him call Virgil. He needs to know what happened. You don’t have to tell him about the tree,” he added upon seeing Patton tense and readying himself to flee, “but we’re telling him about the panic attack. He’s your brother. He’ll know what to do better than we will.”

Logan watched Patton’s blue eyes lose their panic, his body relaxing as he released a sigh.

“Alright...”

Janus nodded. He gave the younger boy a hug before marching off to get his phone from where he’d left it in gym class.

Which left Patton alone with Logan.

Logan’s grey eyes scanned over Patton as he crossed his arms. He went over to the wall and slid down it, crossing his legs and taking off his shoes. He slid his flannel off, leaving him in his light gray Environthon shirt. Logan smiled warmly at Patton and pat the spot next to him.

Reluctantly, Patton walked over and plopped down beside him. Apparently he was shivering because Logan laid his flannel over Patton’s front.

“Thanks...” he mumbled, snuggling into the warm fabric.

Logan just nodded. He scooted closer to Patton who let out a deep exhale.

“Are you okay now?”

Patton looked at his friend and cracked a half smile. A genuine one. “Okay is a... rather vague way to say it...” He gave a small chuckle. “But yes, I suppose I am okay.”

Logan searched his eyes.

Patton winced slightly. He’d lied so many times to them about his feelings that they’d always double check for any half truths or lies.

After a few seconds, Logan just looked down at Patton’s cast. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“I... know it’s hard to talk about,” Logan began, unsureness in his tone as he looked back up, “but... you need to find someone who can help you with this. Even if it’s just me or Janus – heck, even talking to Remy would be better than not talking at all –“

Patton shook his head, giving a snort at the mention of their always tired, coffee addict of a friend.

“Listen, I-I know you guys want me to talk about this – trust me, I want to as well,” the caramel blonde assures his friend, “but it’s not that easy, Logan!” He groaned and looked up. “I-I can’t just go up to one of you guys and go ‘hey, so about my arm that got broken, yeah, I was trying to end myself –‘“ he spat, his cheeks tinted red with anger at himself.

Logan quickly shook his shoulder, shaking him from his soon-to-be self deprecating rant.

Patton sighed and sunk under the flannel, covering his mouth. “You guys don’t understand... and until it’s happened to you – God forbid – you more than likely never will.”

“But we can try, Patton –“

“IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE!” Patton screamed with fury, startling Logan who jerked backwards with eyes wide in surprise. “I know – I know it seems simple to understand someone who’s done it, and I will admit sometimes it is... but with me it isn’t that simple.” He took a deep breath as his anger faded. “You’ve known me for seven years... you know how I am, and you know how my feelings are hypersensitive to everything... I’m not ready to talk about this, Lo.” Tears leaked from Patton’s eyes as Logan scoffed back over to him. He sniffed and took a shuddering breath. “I will be one day, I promised you and Janus that the day I told you. But today is not that day. It may be tomorrow, or next week, or even next month – but not right now.”

It was silent between the two, save Patton’s small hiccups and sniffles. After what felt like an eternity, two arms wrapped around him.

“I... I truly do know what you’re talking about,” Logan said and Patton was startled to feel tears soaking into his shirt from him. “I-I tried...”

Patton froze.

“Freshman year of high school,” Logan continued. “I was so tired of everything... so tired of being ignored and shoved aside by my family and past friends. Anytime I tried to speak with them, they ignored me or played it off. I tried to tell them a few times, but gave up after they brushed it off.” The black-haired boy broke from the hug and gave Patton a watery smile. “So I... I began cutting. Not too big because I didn’t want anyone to know. Eventually, it wasn’t enough and I used Remy’s sleeping pills he’d left lying in the kitchen. That’s why I was in the hospital – it wasn’t because I had gotten food poisoning like I’d told you.”

Patton was crying once more. “Logan...”

Logan shrugged. “I’m doing better now. I ditched those friends, finally remembering my true friends, and cut off contact with my parents after Remy allowed me to live with him and my aunt. I started going to therapy and taking anti-depressants. I’m two years clean and still going.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “So just know that I do in fact know, but I’m going to respect you’re decision. I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

Patton nodded gratefully before frowning. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he apologized as he wiped away his tears with the sleeve of Logan’s flannel. “I... don’t usually do that.” He gave a hollow laugh. Patton tried to give a smile, but ended up twitching his lips and letting them fall flat. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me...”

Logan pat his shoulder before rubbing his back comfortingly. “Thank you for listening. I accept the apology, though I found no need for it,” he said with a light smile.

The two sat in silence as they waited for Janus to return.

It hadn’t been but fifteen minutes later when they heard footsteps. It wasn’t Janus. The footfalls were heavier and there were more – two people.

Logan looked to the intersection just in time to see two seniors run around the corner, a hall pass with both of them.

Hooligans, Logan grumbled in his head before recognizing the brownish-red hair of the two along with the dyed white part in one’s hair. Roman and Remus... of course it’s them.

Now was not the time for those two. They were... acquaintances of Logan’s. They shared a few classes and worked on a few projects together, but he wouldn’t call them close friends by any means.

Both boys were dramatic and extra, but Roman had a good heart. Remus, too, although sometimes he’d wonder with half the chaotic and disturbing ideas the older boy spouted off.

Patton did not need those two around right now, though. He’d never met them, save for a wave or two from Roman in the halls and a smirk and eyebrow raise from Remus in the Biology class they so happened to share. He’d be extremely uncomfortable.

And, of course, Logan was right.

Patton had gone rigid the moment the twins had come around the corner, eyes wide and watching them. He was clutching tightly to Logan’s flannel in his lap, hands shaking slightly.

Logan cleared his throat and stood to his feet, crossing his arms. “And what do you two think you’re doing?”

The two halted. Roman’s hazel eyes found Logan and he grinned.

“Hey-ey! What up, Microsoft Nerd!” he greeted, the taunt all in good nature as Logan had found that was his way of showing affection.

Logan shook his head. “Nothing, now get to class.”

Remus took a step forwards, hands stuff inside his green jacket. “But we literally just left-“

“That’s not the point,” Logan interrupted, voice sharp and monotone. “You’re both skipping Pre-Cal, which I’m sure Ms. Williams won’t appreciate me telling her.”

Remus’s green eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would, and you know very well I would.”

Roman took a step forward, placing a hand on Remus’s shoulders and turning his attention from the tall junior in front of them. “Maybe we should head back... we’ve been gone for ten minutes –“

The twin rolled his eyes, suddenly seeing Patton. “He’s skipping class though. Hey, Baby Blue!” he called.

Patton let out a squeak and jumped, leaping to his feet and dropping the flannel to the ground.

“Why are you skipping class?” Remus prodded.

Logan and Roman both became frantic. Logan because he didn’t want Remus sending Patton into another panic attack or possibly figuring out what happened; and Roman because he knew his brother didn’t know when to stop (and sometimes didn’t care), and he knew Patton didn’t even know them very well.

The green-eyed twin walked up to Patton, his eyes level with his nose and looked up into his blue eyes.

“You should be in class if I’m not mistaken,” Remus continued, taking his hands out of his pockets and gesticulating. “Now, I’m all for skipping out, but I never would have expected you to do so. And have this nerd defending you.” He nodded his head off to Logan who was mouthing at him to stop talking along with Roman. “So I’ll ask again – why are you allowed to skip class?” He raised a notched brow. “Is it cause of the arm? Eh? Is it hurting or something and you have to go to the nurse?”

“I-I-I-I – uh...” Patton stammered uselessly, eyes looking everywhere but down into Remus’s.

“Well the nurse’s office is about two halls too far,” Remus huffed. He crossed his arms. “Well?”

Patton looked down, biting his lip again. He was picking at his cast and shifting on his feet, seeming to shrink in on himself.

“I –“

“You don’t have to talk to him, Patton,” Roman suddenly cut in, sending a glare at his brother. “He’s being an a –“

“Language,” Patton mumbled instinctively, blushing and looking away with tears burning his eyes.

Roman uttered an apology before grabbing Remus by the forearm. “C’mon, lets go.”

Logan watched as Roman pulled but Remus didn’t budge. Furrowing his eyebrows, he noticed the frown and look in the younger twin’s eyes. He could practically see the gears turning in his head. Logan’s eyes widened as he saw Janus peer around the corner with Virgil right beside him. He quickly gestured for them to stay hidden, signing an, “I’ll call for you,” to Virgil and quickly looking back to Remus, Roman, and Patton.

Remus’s eyes cleared, a look of realization. He gave a smirk. “Oh... oh, I would have never expected...” he trailed off and shook his head. “Tell me, what happened that day you supposedly fell from a tree?”

“Remus?” Roman questioned, releasing his twin. “What... are you saying?”

“I’m saying I don’t believe this happy little ball of blue fell from a tree. I’d be more surprised than anything if he even climbed a tree, much less fell from one.” Remus chuckled.

Logan’s tense shoulders slackened, relived that Remus merely believed Patton never even went up a tree. But that relief was short lived when Remus’s smile disappeared into a serious expression.

“I’m not stupid,” he suddenly hissed. “Tell me what happened. And don’t try to blame it on the wind.” He waved his arms around stupidly.

Patton whimpered and looked down, hands clutching the sleeves of his polo so tight his knuckles turned white. He breathed in deeply a few times before his trembling was down to a manageable level. He locked eyes with Remus and Logan was surprised by the fire behind them.

“I... I d-d-dont have to tell you a-anything,” Patton stuttered, his voice slowly gaining confidence and volume. “What happened is my business and my business alone! I don’t even know you... my own brother doesn’t even know!”

Logan swore he could hear Virgil’s sharp intake of breath.

Patton raised an eyebrow. “So what gives you the idea to think you would ever get me to tell you?” he quipped.

Almost immediately after, all confidence was lost as Patton shut himself back in his shell and took a step backwards.

Remus’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. He blinked up at Patton before glaring at him – not in an angry way, but in a determined and concerned one. He took a step forwards.

“Oh, really?” he half-laughed. “I can respect that, Puffball. I just have one question to ask and then I’ll be on my way. I’ll never both you again. Deal?”

Patton seemed hesitant. He glanced at Roman who was frantically shaking his head. His insides squirmed. He didn’t have a good feeling about this, but what was one question gonna do?

“Deal.”

Remus lost his glare and straightened up. His green eyes were locked on Patton’s blue ones. He wasted not a second to ask the question that Patton suddenly regretted allowing him to ask.

“Did you fall... or did you let go?”

As soon as those words left his mouth, many reactions happened at once.

Roman had slapped his hands over his mouth. He had tears in his brown eyes and his body was barely trembling, but it was visible by the way his styled hair shook slightly.

Logan went rigid, grey eyes wide. He swallowed thickly and rubbed his armband that covered his right wrist. He looked like he could cry, eyes misting over but no tears willing themselves out.

Virgil and Janus made their appearances known at the end of the hall closest to the twins and in view of Patton.

Janus looked almost guilty. His eyebrows furrowed in sorrow and regret shone in his grey eyes. He was grasping at the strings of his hoodie and unconsciously picking at them as his eyes laid upon Patton.

Virgil was in a state of disbelief. Remus was implying that Patton – smiling, loving, adorable Patton – had willingly let go from a tree branch to end his own life. The thought shook him to his core and he chastised himself internally for not recognizing the signs and not doing anything to aid his younger brother. He knew he was crying as he could feel the tears trekking down his cheeks, and all he wanted to do was rush towards Patton and scoop him into a hug and never let him go for fear of losing him like their dad.

Remus was searching Patton’s face. He knew he shouldn’t have asked that question, but he had to know. Maybe it was a bit selfish in hindsight, but he couldn’t take the fake smiles, the dead eyes hiding the truth, and the suspicious break of an arm when Patton was no fool (he had climbed more trees than Remus ever knew before asking around the school). He didn’t even know this younger boy and all he wanted to do was comfort him and help him. He wanted him to believe everything would be all right and that, despite the situations being dark, a light would find its way through.

Patton had went blank faced. His body almost limp, seeming like he could fall over at any second. His normally bright eyes were dull and everyone could tell he had finally let the mask of fake happiness fall to reveal his true emotions. Tears were beginning to glaze his eyes and gather in the corners. The corners of his lips were twitching as he fought the urge to break down and sob. He couldn’t, not in front of everyone at least.

After what felt like hours of stunned silence, Patton’s trembling knees finally gave way. Almost immediately, Remus caught him, arms sliding under his and keeping him from banging his knees hard on the tile. He gently set him down as Virgil suddenly appeared beside him, taking the broken-hearted teenager and hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Hey, hey,” Virgil whispered in his little brother’s ear, “it’s okay. I’m here. That may not sound like much now but...” He smiled as Patton let out a broken sob. “I’m here for you. You don’t have to tell me details now, or ever if you’re not ready. But please just know I’m here for you, Pat. I –“ Virgil choked on a sob, blinking his eyes. “Your my family, I love you more than you could ever know.”

Patton continued crying for up until the bell rang for class. Remus constantly apologized as soon as Patton had stopped crying. He even took him to the school counselor, Dr. Picani, to get a slip for a sign out without repercussions.

“Once again, I am so so sorry, Baby Blue,” Remus apologized for the millionth time, his eyes full of tears as they walked down the hall. “I know it was selfish and I shouldn’t have done it and now you probably hate me for outing that to your brother and my brother and –“

“Remus,” came Patton’s hoarse voice, “I already said it’s fine –“

“But it’s not, Patton,” Remus insisted. “I did something completely unacceptable and I deserve any hate you feel towards me –“

Remus suddenly stopped walking, eyes going wide. Patton stopped a few steps ahead and turned to him with concern.

“Remus?”

He yelped as the green-eyed boy suddenly appeared a few inches away from his face, head tilted up slightly to meet his eyes.

“Punch me.”

“Uh – what?”

Remus blinked. “Punch. Me.”

“No, I heard you,” Patton clarified, “but, uh, why?”

Remus rubbed his hands down his face. “Because I deserve it,” he said in an almost whisper, hurt leaking into his tone.

“Oh, Remus...”

Remus rubbed his eyes. “I admit I can be a jerk and sometimes I say... not so nice things, but what I did to you – what I said – was completely out of line. I acknowledge that...” He hesitated. “I want to feel better, and I know that seems selfish, I know it does, but I can’t forgive myself until I get what I deserved. So, please, just... hit me.”

Patton smiled lightly. He pulled back a fist –

And lightly hit Remus on the shoulder.

The boy looked back up. “Wh –?”

“There,” Patton said with a grin. “I hit you.”

“I –“ Remus cut himself off. “I meant, like, really hit me, Pat.”

“I did! That’s the hardest I can hit!” Patton stated as he began walking forwards again.

Remus let out a snort as he caught up. “That’s a lie and I don’t need Janus here to tell me that.” He crosses his arms as the two walked side by side. “I was in class with you when you knocked a kid’s lights out for making fun of Logie behind his back, remember?”

Patton’s face turned red in embarrassment. “A-ah, I forgot about that.” He gave a laugh as Remus rolled his eyes. The caramel-haired boy smiled. “So are we good now?”

Remus spluttered. “I should be the one asking you that, Patton!” he exclaimed. “But... yeah, w-we’re cool now.” He grinned.

“Definitely cool.”

“...Are you ever gonna talk to someone about that day?”

“...Someday, I hope.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that’s all! I hope y’all enjoyed reading this cause I sure enjoyed making it (even though it hurt a little inside lol). But uh, I will write more stuff in the future for Sanders Sides and am currently working on a big AU idea I’ve never seen before. I’ll release the character stuff for it later next week hopefully before working on the first chapter, so feel free to stick around for that!
> 
> Anyways, later and take care y’all! <3


End file.
